


You're Mine

by LadyLoki80



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80





	You're Mine

You were just finishing the dishes when you hear the front door open and then slam shut. Tom was home, and he was in a mood.

“Darling are you ok?” you ask him.

He ran his hand through his long black hair and let out a loud sigh.

“No, love, I’m not. Filming was a disaster today. I ripped my costume doing a stunt and I got punched in the face when I missed my cue during a fight scene. I’m so stressed out!”

You walk over to him and put your arms around him.

“Perhaps I can help you unwind” you say as you move your hand down to his crotch and begin rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Be careful” he growls “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

You unzip his pants and pull out his throbbing cock and start stroking him slowly.

“Don’t worry darling, I intend to finish you off” you say with a wink.

Tom grabs your hair and pulls your head back.

“Kneel, you mewling quim” he purrs deeply in your ear.

You sink to your knees and take him into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip, teasing him. You sink lower, taking him deep into your throat.

“God you suck great cock” he moans throwing his head back. 

He pulls you up to face him. He rips your clothes off and grins wickedly.

“Bed. NOW!” he barks.

You get on to the bed as he kneels in front of you. He takes one of his ties and ties your hands to the headboard. He lowers his head to your dripping pussy. His tongue flicks over your slit causing you to shudder. He nibbles on your clit as he sinks two fingers deep inside of you. You grind your pussy on his face.

“Tom you’re going to make me cum!”

He stops and looks up at you, your juices covering his lips and chin ”Not yet. You don’t have Tom, you have the pleasure of fucking Loki tonight. Spread your legs wide for me. Are you ready for this cock?”

You nod and spread your legs for him. He gives his cock a few quick strokes and then he slams into you hard. You cry out in ecstasy as he pounds your tight pussy. He lays completely on top of you and kisses you deeply. Your taste your juices as his tongue wrestles with yours. He sinks his teeth into your neck and you scream out in pleasure.

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” he says as he empties himself deep inside of you.

You both lay there completely spent. He reaches up and unties you from the headboard.

“Darling, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked kissing you sweetly.

“No sweetheart, you didn’t. That was incredible. Loki is an amazing fuck” you say as you snuggle closer to him.

“If your a good girl” he says as his hand moves down toward your pussy again "maybe he’ll come back for round two……"


End file.
